hello my dark one
by theevilqueenoflegopeople
Summary: swearing later. k theres a new girl first falls for dudley then goes to hogwarts and meets draco


Yo y'all I no its been forever since I updated or posted anything so this is my latest ficcy. R&R everyone!!!!!! Thankies now on with the fic.  
  
Harry was standing in the driveway of #4 private drive with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. A very rare occurrence for harry but today exceptions were made. Along with the Dursleys most of the neighbors were gathered around; the reason being a moving truck had pulled into the driveway next to the Dursleys fifteen minutes ago and the movers were now unloading the truck. The neighbors were now standing around waiting for the people who were to move in to come so everyone could be introduced. Ten minutes later a mini van pulled into the driveway. A man and women got out and looked around at the scene before them. they were around the Dursleys age. Petunia extended her hand to the women.  
  
" hello I'm petunia Dursley. This I my husband Vernon we just live next- door" the women smiled and shook petunias outstretched hand.  
  
'I'm Sabrina Wicket and this is my husband George. It's so nice to meet you.' After the ice had been broken the others began to introduce themselves. Exactly five minutes later a beat from a car stereo could be felt. The smile on Sabrina's face faded when loud heavy metal music could be heard approaching. In a matter of seconds the squeal of tires could be heard as the cause of the commotion, a black convertible; came speeding up the street. It came to a screeching halt infront of the mini van. The driver turned off the car and the music immediately stopped. The door opened and out stepped a sixteen year old girl with jet black hair that fell to her waist and was layered with red highlights. She wore heavy black eye make up and purple lipstick. She had on black flared jeans and a black tank top with a skull on it. On her arms were lime green and black stripped arm warmers and multiple bracelets. Above the arm warmers on her right arm and on the amount of skin that could be seen of her stomach were tattoos. Also an emerald gleamed from her navel piercing.  
  
"*cough* everyone this is our daughter Selena Wicket." Announced Sabrina when the long silence that followed the music hadn't been broken. A few murmurs were heard throughout the crowd. Selena just gave a nod in acknowledgment and turned to the back seat of her car which was filled with boxes and suitcases. She reached for the floor of the car. Standing back up she clutched a ferret to her chest. ( I want a ferret and my parents wont let me get one so there for I'm writing one in ^_^) She then jumped on the hood of her car, and began to survey the area and people infront of her. After the shock of her sudden arrival had subsided some of the neighbors left for home while the Dursleys and a few others stayed to help the Wickets move in. Dudley and harry being the only ones around Selena's age went up to talk to her. She was still on the hood of her car stroking the ferret curled up on her lap. The two cousins stopped infront of her, neither one knowing exactly what to say.  
  
"and you are?" came the voice of an angel as Dudley put it.  
  
"I'm Dudley and that's my cousin Harry Potter."  
  
"so lets see the scar"  
  
"excuse me?" asked Harry a bit taken back.  
  
'she's a muggle isn't she? Muggles wouldn't give that reaction.'  
  
he slowly raised a hand to his forehead and lifted up the bangs that covered his scar.  
  
" so you really are Harry Potter" said Selena intrigued.  
  
'your a witch aren't you?'  
  
"the Wickets are a very powerful pureblood family." Dudley began to squirm a little. He didn't like where this conversation was going. He shuddered at his past experiences with his cousins friends. Over the past years Dudley had lost weight and went to the gym everyday, giving him a buff physique. Basically Dudley Dursley had become HOT!  
  
" umm what's his name?" Dudley asked pointing to the ferret that was now curled around Selena's neck. She smiled and reached a finger up to scratch under the ferrets chin.  
  
' his name is Draco.' Harry suddenly burst out laughing. Selena and Dudley both raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
'cough* umm..heheh.. I just find it funny because in fourth year this guy at my school got turned into a ferret and his name is Draco." Selena smiled and continued to scratch Draco.  
  
' I'll be joining you at Hogwarts Harry." She said absently.  
  
' that's great! What house are you hoping for?"  
  
"Slytherin. Its my uncles house and I know he'll be proud to see me their."  
  
"that's too bad I'm Grifindore."  
  
"that's all right Harry, I don't let house rivalries come in the way of friends."  
  
"oh you so are not going to go over well with the other Slytherins.  
  
"oh I don't worry about them. what about you Dudley?"  
  
"I don't go to Hogwarts." He said shaking his head.  
  
" that's to bad then. When are you going to Diagon Ally Harry?"  
  
"tomorrow I'll be meeting my friends in the Leaky Cauldron. Want to come?"  
  
"I think I'll be taking you up on that offer Potter."  
  
"well we'll see you in the morning then." Said Dudley.  
  
"you? I thought you didn't go to Hogwarts." Said Selena, raising an eyebrow.  
  
' I don't but I go with Harry when he buys his supplies. We're real close ya know; like brothers. ( in this fic the two of them really do have a good relationship then that of the one in the books) C'mon Harry Mum and Dad are going in. see you in the morning Selena."  
  
" I must say Dudley you've outdone yourself with the lied this time." He only shrugged and went out into the kitchen.  
  
The next morning Harry and Dudley stood outside the Wickets waiting for Selena. Since she was the one with a car it had been decided that she would drive. She soon emerged from the house, leading little Draco out on his leash.  
  
"morning boys. Are you ready to go?" they both nodded " good but we still have to wait. You see I have a brother but he went to his girlfriends party and isn't home yet. He shouldn't be much longer though. Soon enough a man came walking up the street and picked up his pace when he caught sight of Selena. When he reached her he scooped her up in a hug. He had spiked black hair, he wore black shorts that fell to his knees and a black muscle shirt that showed off buff arms. Also he had his lip pierced and tattoos on his arms.  
  
"Harry, Dudley this is my twin brother Benji, Benji these our are neighbors and Harry's going to be going to Hogwarts with us. Same year too."  
  
" cool yo."  
  
"cha lets go then" said Selena and they all jumped in the car. Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's (excluding Bill and Charlie) were waiting for Harry outside the Leaky Cauldron. They were all In a state of shock when Harry got out of the car followed by Dudley, Selena and Benji. 


End file.
